A Little Push
by Hawkflight7
Summary: Not all spirits are bad, sometimes they even give you the push you need.


**A Little Push**

 **Summary: Not all spirits are bad, sometimes they even give you the push you need.**

 **To avoid confusion spoken thoughts to the ghost are in first-person.**

It happens suddenly, like it always does. One moment she is walking by herself, and the next there is another being with her. Not a person walking alongside her, but a ghost walking _with_ her, inside her. And they seem rather ecstatic to have latched onto someone successfully.

 _You have no idea how hard it is to find someone that has that particular_ _aura_ _about them. You're a spiritualist, right? Someone familiar with the spirit world?_

The ghost is rambling in her mind, but since she doesn't have a sudden interest in all items sharp and shiny she remains calm. What is it that's keeping you from moving on? It is a simple enough question for her companion. One that will help her get rid of them. At least she has the day off today to fulfill whatever it is. She wouldn't have wanted to go to the studio with an unpredictable ghost along for the ride.

 _Oh, you are! Yes, I'm having difficulty crossing over. You see, I was going to confess my feelings to a friend, so we could enter into an actual relatiosnhip. But then the accident happened. I wish I had been able to tell him my feelings-_

So you want me to go and confess for you? As a message from the other side? It was one of the more direct requests she had gotten, simple to, once she tracked down this person that is.

 _Well, no. I mean, I wouldn't want to be that troublesome. Besides, that's not what I'm having regrets about, not exactly anyway. I left behind a diary and I'm sure he'll see it. What I wish is that I had been able to kiss him..._

Sayaka stopped in her tracks. How was _that_ less troublesome? It was one thing to confess the love of a friend that had passed away; it was something else entirely to go up to a stranger and _kiss_ them for a spirit.

The ghost must have sensed her hesitation. _I wouldn't ask you to kiss him and say it was from me. I had to travel a long way to find someone that would help me. Most people want an excercism performed immediatedly when they realize they're being possessed. I would be able to move on if you just went to your significant other and kissed them._

Well, that was a much more reasonable request, but... I don't have a significant other.

 _There has to be someone you love. Please, I've been stuck in this world for a month. I just want to pass to the other side._

Someone she... Sayaka felt like her heart had just plopped down into her stomach. No, no she couldn't do this. She needed Naho. Where was Naho? Her mind spun as she took a step forward. Had her friend mentioned being anywhere today?

She took off at a run down the sidewalk, weaving in and out of the crowds until she got to a residential area with much less foot traffic. Sayaka hurried right up the stone steps to jab at the doorbell. Come on, come on-

The door opened and she was sure the universe hated her. She should have picked up her phone before coming over here. Especially when Naho happened to live in the same building as the person - the man - that she... that she-

"Are you okay, Sayaka?" Kibiki's voice interupted her frantic thoughts, and for a moment all she could do was stare at him.

She most defnetly did _not_ feel okay. Why couldn't he have been out? Then maybe she could have calmed down enough to think rationally and just call Naho's phone to check if she had even been home in the first place.

 _You sure you weren't hoping he would be here_ alone _? You have the perfect excuse to kiss him, you know. Me!_

Her eyes went wide and for a second she thought Kibiki might have heard the ghost as well. But that was silly, the ghost was talking to her in her mind. It wasn't using her mouth to speak. She hoped it would continue to be quiet for the most part. Maybe she could trick it into thinking she was doing what it wanted - needed - while getting more time for Naho to show up.

"Why don't you come inside?" Kibiki was speaking again, and she could feel a hand wrapped above her right elbow as he led her into the house, closing the door after her.

She moved straight into the living room once inside, moving away from Kibiki at the first chance to collapse on the couch. Sayaka sunk into the couch as she tries to ignore the ghost.

 _I can tell, you know. If you want to get rid of me so bad just do it!_

She would if she thought she could get away with it, but Sayaka was sure the ghost wanted her to do more than just a peck on the cheek. Something that she could come up with an excuse for once the ghost went away. Besides... I couldn't do that to Naho. Her friend had been interested in Kibiki for awhile now, before Sayaka had even met him herself, well before then. Naho was the one that brought his books to her attention. For her to just come in and kiss the guy her friend liked... regardless of what happened it would be wrong.

 _Eh? Why does that matter? Shouldn't_ he _be the one deciding who he's interested in? Besides, how do you know he even likes her? Has he given any hints? Look... if you feel so bad about it. Just tell him about me and kiss him so I can rest. It's not that big a deal then, is it?_

It was, actually. Because she _did_ like him. How could she lie and use the ghost as an excuse to kiss the man she likes? The same guy her friend likes? She would be betraying her friend Naho if she did that.

Even so... Sayaka bit her bottom lip. She found herself thinking over all the times Naho would practically shove her affection in Kibiki's face. Kibiki himself had never really returned it, though. In fact, it was like he didn't even notice her behavior. Even though, it was obvious when Naho was trying to get his attention. He never really commented on it, and when Naho tried to cozy up to him he tends to stand up, as if he were making an excuse to leave the room for one reason or another. She hadn't even really noticed it before, but he was usually sitting in a chair that didn't allow for two people to sit side-by-side.

She worried her lip between her teeth as she thought over it. The ghost's words floating through her mind.

"What's wrong?"

Her head snapped up when she heard Kibiki speak, not having heard him enter the room. "It's nothing," she said quickly, barely keeping her body seated on the couch. The ghost was starting to getting restless, now actively trying to take control of her body to get what it wanted. Sayaka wasn't sure how long she would be able to hold it back without Naho here. Naho was the medium, not her.

From Kibiki's frown though, he clearly didn't believe her. "Whatever it is, you can tell me. I won't tell anyone." He stepped further into the room, adjusting a item on a shelf before turning to face her. "Did something happen?"

She supposed she should probably tell him about it, if just the basics incase she lost control of herself. It wouldn't be fair if he didn't know what was going on or why. "There's a ghost inside me," she began. "It's been possessing me for some time, after school let out. That's why-" she snapped her jaw shut when she could feel the ghost trying to move her tongue against her will. Whatever it was trying to get her to say she wouldn't let it.

"Are you waiting for Naho, then? To perform an exercism?" Kibiki paused for a second in his line of questioning. "Is the ghost dangerous?"

"N-not exactly." Usually she could deal with these things herself. Sayaka had only ever been possessed by a malicious ghost once and while this spirit wasn't particularly bad she didn't want it in her. Especially as it continued to whisper in her mind, suggestions of ways to kiss Kibiki so she would be free to pass on, but also... Sayaka felt a burn start in her cheeks. It seemed to be getting angry at her. Which was understandable, the ghost had died without confessing to their friend and here she was alive and well, not willing to do something so simple - the ghost kept saying this - if only so the feelings there were out in the open.

 _Let's see how you like it when you die prematurely and have my problem._

"I just want it go away."

Kibiki seemed to consider her words as he looked at her. "You've mentioned being possessed before. Are you having trouble with filling its regret? Or is it just something you can't do?" Sayaka manages to nod her head. "Hmm. Is there anything I could do to help? I know I'm not a spiritualist, but perhaps there's something I could do."

Her mind went blank for a second. She should have guessed that he would offer to help, but not when he actually could help with a possession. Not that she could tell him that. Sayaka could feel her cheeks begin to grow hotter rapidly. Why was this happening to her?

In the next second her whole body froze when her mind had registered that he had moved. Kibiki was leaning towards her, extending a hand that she soon felt pressing to her forehead. "Do you have a fever, too?"

Her body loosened in the next second. If she could have her eyes would have widened as the spirit pushed her body up. She was stuck between wanting to scream at him and not even fighting the ghost. As if she would have won. Her control had finally snapped, no longer able to focus on keeping the ghost back when he had done that.

 _If he cares about you, then why not?_

Sayaka didn't - couldn't - offer up a protest as her hands moved on their own, holding his face in place as she raised up from the couch to press her lips against his. She could feel a rush pass through her body, but she didn't know if it was from the spirit or her own bottled emotions. Did it even matter? She was kissing Kibiki. Why would any of that matter?

Her lips pressed hard against his, tongue moving forward to try and part his lips. " _Shingetsu_ ," the name slipped from her lips as she took a breath of air, before her lips were back on his. _Kibiki. Kibiki._ Her teeth ran over his bottom lip as a moan came from her throat. "Kibiki."

She moved her hands up to grasp at the strands of his hair, running her fingers through the thick locks as she continued to kiss him. Sayaka gasped softly when she could feel a pair of fingers running along the back of her neck. She would have slipped her tongue into his now open mouth if she hadn't heard the sound of a door opening.

The fingers on the back of her neck fall away, but as she hears a bag hit the floor she knows she wasn't able to move away quickly enough. Her gaze moves to the doorway to see Naho, and Sayaka is moving forward in a heartbeat. "Naho! You're here. I was being possessed and-"

Naho looks away from her quickly, gaze only going to the other one person in the room. Sayaka turns her head just slightly to see Kibiki heading to a closed door. "Was she being possessed?"

"Sayaka wasn't behaving like herself since I saw her today. She got here not too long ago looking sick, saying a ghost had possessed her." Kibiki said as he opened the door, before disappearing into a hallway.

Naho turned back to her, the look of shock slowly slipping from her face. She wasn't too sure how she felt about her friend needing to get confirmation from Kibiki, but... hadn't he just lied? It was all that ghost's fault.

"What did the ghost need to cross over to the other side?" And how her friend was interogating her on the matter... damn ghost.

Sayaka told her everything she could, though. About the ghost and the circumstances of the girl's death, her regret and just why it had caused her to kiss Kibiki - something she didn't need to lie about. She just left out the fact that Kibiki had begun to kiss her back before Naho had barged in; how much she wished Naho hadn't come home.

Eventually Naho's suspicions seemed to die and she made sure the spirit was really gone before telling Sayaka that it would be fine for her to go home. Though, she didn't think Naho would have let her stay the night even if that wasn't the case.

As Sayaka slipped her shoes back on near the door she heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Kibiki standing there, watching her. She could feel a blush creeping up her cheeks after everything that had happened today. "I'm sorry about before-"

"There's no need to be sorry." Her heart skipped a beat at his words, her tongue twisting in on itself as he took a step toward her. But not without glancing down the hall. "It wasn't just the ghost that kissed me, was it?"

"I... no," she admitted, positive her cheeks were on fire, they certainly felt warm enough.

"Would you want to do it again?"

Sayaka found her teeth slipping over her lip at the mere idea. "Yes," she murmurs, and then he's closing the distance between them, pressing his lips to hers.

 **If you like the pairing or story please leave a comment. I feel so alone in my Sayaka/Kibiki world :(**

 **Gringotts Bank of Prompts: Character possessed by a ghost, Secret relationship, "When I am with you, the only place I want to be is closer." - Unknown, "...I can forget my very existence in a deep kiss of you." - Bryon Caldwell Smith**


End file.
